Mistletoe Revelations (A James Potter and Lily Evans FanFic)
by Jupiter13-epre
Summary: The Marauder's have strung up charmed mistletoe around the halls of Hogwarts. A J/L drabble; fluff & unrelated to any other works I have about James and Lily; a standalone. ENJOY


**Mistletoe by Jupiter13**

Lily Evans angrily stalked through the halls, muttering under her breath. Christmastime used to be her favorite time of year. It was a holiday filled with thanks, family, and joy. But ever since someone had charmed all the mistletoe this year, she was slowly starting to hate the mere thought of it.

"Watch your hands, McCallen," she warned as she passed a pair of six years snogging in the hallway under mistletoe like there was no tomorrow. "You're still in public," she seethed.

Henry McCallen's cheeks reddened a bit as he pulled away from Penelope Daniels, and he smiled somewhat sheepishly at the Head Girl. "Sorry Lily, you know I can't exactly help it." Lily rolled her eyes, ignoring his jibe. They may have dated last year, but she had most certainly not let him shove his hands up her shirt, and she'd never have let him do so in public either.

Lily sighed as she continued down the hallway, doing her best to ignore the two as they resumed locking their lips, despite technically being freed from the charmed mistletoe.

Yes, someone - or rather a group of somebodies, Lily suspected angrily - had put up charmed mistletoe all over the castle. If one were to walk under it, they were stuck there until they kissed the next person to be trapped underneath it.

Lily thought the whole thing was immature and petty, but none of the professors seemed to have noticed, or they just didn't care enough and figured the Heads would take care of it. But Lily had yet to find a way to remove it. She'd tried everything she could think of, the prank could not be stopped.

Lily hated the blasted mistletoe. She saw it as a way for blokes to trap some poor girl they fancied into snogging them. If anything, she thought it could even be considered sexual harassment, in some cases. The mistletoe was like a spider's web, ensnaring some poor, unsuspecting boy or girl, and forcing them to wait until someone else either accidentally got stuck or, worse, chose to step under the mistletoe so that they could kiss the person trapped, knowing they had no other choice.

Lily had already gotten stuck, once, with Amos Diggory, and she preferred not to have a repeat. The bloke was nice enough, and everyone knew Amos Diggory was one of the most desirable bachelors at Hogwarts, but Lily wasn't his biggest fan. Although most girls would've killed to be in her place, she did not like being added to the list of girls he'd snogged. It was also common knowledge that Diggory was somewhat of a man-whore. His promiscuity was no secret to the Hogwarts public either.

It wasn't as if he were a bad kisser, per se, but it bothered Lily that to him it had all been game - kissing her - while she'd once had the biggest crush on him. It had lasted from third year to fifth, when she'd finally realized how shallow and whorish Amos had become. To him, she was nothing more than a notch on his belt, adding to the list of girls he'd snogged, and although she knew it shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did, she had truly hated being trapped under the mistletoe with him.

Turning around the corner, Lily spotted the Head Boy, James Potter, and his best friend Sirius Black hanging about in the corridor, heads close together as they whispered about something back and forth. They were watching from afar as Marlene McKinnon stood grumpily further down the hall, seemingly stuck under some mistletoe.

Lily frowned, knowing they were up to something.

"Potter!" she hissed as she stopped next to them. "What are you doing?"

James Potter turned and sent Lily a grin, "Evans! So good to see you, were you looking for me? You should know that you need only ask, should you wish to drag me under some nearby mistletoe. I promise it would be my pleasure."

Lily scowled. "Shut up, Potter. What have you done to Marlene?"

Sirius smirked, answering for him, "Nothing, Lils, why do you ask?"

"You're watching the poor girl like she's your next meal!"

Sirius put a hand to his heart, feigning hurt as he said mockingly, "Why that's absurd. We were just observing how poor McKinnon seems to be trapped and with no other bystanders to help her out of the situation. It seems everyone else has already made it to class."

James clapped a hand onto Sirius' shoulder. "It's only fitting that Sirius go help dear McKinnon."

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare, Black. Marlene dumped your dirty arse last month for a reason. You had no right to be snogging Camila Vanderbilt last month, and you know it."

"That," he started, "was all just a big misunderstanding. And I plan to fix it by freeing my dearest Marlene from the clutches of that mistletoe."

Lily started to reject, but James quickly grabbed her arm and twisted her away, shouting, "Run mate, run!"

Sirius took off towards Marlene.

"Potter," Lily hissed, pulling her arm out of his grasp. "Don't touch me." She then grimaced as she watched Sirius chat with an unimpressed Marlene down the hall. Sirius and Marlene had had a thing for a few months, until Marlene broke it off when she walked in on him snogging another girl, and the git had nothing to say but "Oi, Marlene, care to join?" Black was a real twat, Lily had decided, and she and her friends had managed to keep Marlene away from Black for the last month as he realized his mistake and tried to talk her back into seeing him again.

Turning back to James, she sighed, "You're terrible, you know that?"

His hazel eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he shot her a grin, "Come on Evans, it's about time they had a talk. And now McKinnon can't run away from him."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Aren't you all on the same Quidditch team? Isn't there some other way for Black to ambush her?"

James ran a hand through his dark hair, chuckling, "Personal lives stay off the field, Evans. I've got a team to keep in check, you know, being Captain and all." Lily thought he looked ridiculous as he tried to puff out his chest a little as he spoke. "I don't tolerate drama during practice. This is the only real chance he's gotten to apologize to her."

They began walking in the opposite direction.

"Whatever Potter, just don't think this means Marlene's getting back with Sirius," she scowled. "Cornering a girl and snogging her doesn't just win her over."

James raised an eyebrow. "I'm willing to test that theory if you are, Evans."

"Bugger off."

"You know you secretly enjoy our talks, Lils," he teased, staring at her with his twinkling eyes again. "You'd be lying if you said you didn't."

Lily felt her lips twitching a little, her heart skipping a beat at the nickname, and had to fight to keep a smile off her face. "Regardless of whether or not that is true," she stated, "you are still a git."

"Ouch, Evans. That hurts," he said, putting a hand to his heart.

"I mean seriously, Potter, you're Head Boy now. You can't just charm the pants off of everyone and expect things to work out for you every time."

"So you think I'm charming, eh?" he smirked.

"Oh, shut up."

He stopped walking and Lily paused and turned to look at him. "What?"

James had the widest grin on his face as he looked up at something above her. "Mistletoe."

Lily turned to bolt, but found she couldn't take another step. She groaned. "You have got to be kidding me," she whined. "Not again."

James raised his eyebrow, "Again? Come on Evans, I thought you'd be smarter than to let yourself get trapped under some mistletoe. Who's the lucky guy?"

She let out a dramatic groan. "I got cornered by that stupid arsehole, Diggory."

James frowned. "I'll hex him if you want."

Lily held up her hand. "No need," she sighed. Then she glared at him. "You better not have done this on purpose," she snapped. "I know the Marauder's are behind it."

James gave her a look of pure innocence. "I would never," he proclaimed, pretending to be horrified at the thought. "I don't trap girls under mistletoe!"

Lily scoffed. "Do you take me for a fool?" she seethed. "I swear, Potter, if you tricked me into walking under the mistletoe - because you _must_ have known it was here, since _you_ set it up - I will hex you from here to Mars."

James just laughed. "I swear, Lily, I didn't know that was there. I have three other friends who helped string up the mistletoe, you know, it's not like I did each one by myself." He winked at her, and she scowled again. Not sure whether or not to believe him, she sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

James cocked an eyebrow again. "Let's? But whatever do you mean, dear Lily? Are you asking _me_ to free you from the clutches of the mistletoe?"

Lily frowned. "Considering you're the only bloke stuck under here with me-"

"Oi, I'm not stuck, Evans," James grinned. "Notice I am standing a good three feet away. _I _wasn't dimwitted enough to walk blindly walk under charmed mistletoe," he teased.

"So you're just going to leave me here?" she asked in disbelief. "I can't believe that you, _James Potter_, intend to pass up the opportunity to snog me; you've only been trying to get this chance the past three years."

_Four_, James corrected in his mind.

Lily felt confused, and slightly let down that he seemed so uninterested in kissing her. She wasn't that bad looking, right? Hadn't the guy professed his undying love to her at least a thousand times already during their time together at Hogwarts? Though, Lily grudgingly admitted, he hadn't done so since last year, when they were sixth years.

James laughed out loud at her frown. "Aw, missing my pursuit of you already, Evans? I'm touched."

Lily angrily crossed her arms. "Bugger off. I don't want your help anyway."

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to pass up the opportunity to snog you, Lily?" he scoffed, though sounding very amused.

She frowned, and he continued.

"Of course I plan to free you from the treacherous mistletoe," he said dramatically. "I'm just waiting for you to ask, or rather, beg me for my help."

"Ask you what?" Lily said, confused.

"To kiss you."

She scowled, losing her temper a little as she felt her cheeks blush. "James Potter, you stupid, slimy toerag! I have no desire to kiss your sorry self, and I will just wait until the next bloke comes around," she retorted. "One who I'm sure will snog me far better than you ever could. As if I'd want your gross germs all over my face."

"Is that a challenge?" James' eyes lit up, an enormous grin gracing his face.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Not at all."

"I'm a very patient man, dear Lily, and I have a feeling that no one else will be around to help you for a while."

"Why's that?" she asked sarcastically.

"Seeing as third period started about five minutes ago, I'd say we have a good hour until any students are back in the halls."

Lily blanched. "Damn it! Transfiguration, James, you twat! I can't miss transfiguration," she moaned, horrified. "You know that's my worst subject!"

James' eyes twinkled. "You can still get to McGonagall's class, only ten minutes late, if you ask me to help," he teased.

Lily glowered. "You have got to be the most arrogant, selfish, biggest toerag I've ever met," she seethed.

"That's not very nice, Lils," James scolded. "You shouldn't say that to someone trying to help you."

"Then help me!"

"Just ask."

"I just did!" she shouted, frustrated.

"Not the proper way," he tsked.

"Fine, you git, I'll just wait until class is over, I'm patient enough to wait an hour as long as it means I get to avoid snogging you!" Lily threatened.

James stepped forward so that he was right in front of her, and then shot her the biggest smile.

"Well, now it looks like we're both stuck, so you have to ask _me _either way. Now, or later. Whichever you prefer, really. I don't mind missing class, I very much enjoy spending time with you. Always so pleasant," he continued to grin.

Lily let out a small shriek of frustration. "I hate you!"

"No you don't," James smiled. "If you did, you wouldn't spend all of History class staring at the back of my head, instead of taking notes. That's become a bad habit of yours lately, hasn't it?

Lily's mouth fell open. "I do not stare at you!" she denied, though her cheeks reddened a little. "And-and you wouldn't even know," she argued, stuttering slightly, "seeing as you're facing the wrong way!"

James just looked at her. "I always know when you're looking at me," he said seriously. "I can just feel it." He frowned.

Lily stared at him.

James' quickly shot her another smile. "Just ask the question, Lils, and you're free."

She gritted her teeth, crossing her arms again, and remained silent as she scowled at him.

"I promise I can make the snog worthwhile," he teased, "I've been told I'm a much better kisser than Diggory. Would you like to prove me right? Be added to the list of girls who think so?"

Lily still remained silent, though her scowl had faded into a look of thoughtfulness. "How do you know when I look at you? What do you mean you can sense it?" she asked, trying to ignore the way she felt her cheeks heat up again.

James stepped forward a little more, and looked down at her, their faces only inches apart. "You know why," he breathed quietly. "Also, Peter and Remus sit at the table next to you and they have confirmed my suspicions," he chuckled, sending her a toothy grin. Lily felt her heart flutter a little, though her cheeks reddened even more.

"They're wrong," she squeaked, looking away embarrassed.

"Are they?" James whispered. Lily felt his warm fingers lift her chin up to look at him again.

Lily said nothing. The moment felt way too intimate for an answer. She was afraid to say anything.

James smiled at her, and she felt her breath catch. Even though James Potter managed to irk her in a way that no other could, she couldn't deny he was absolutely lovely to look at. Twinkling hazel eyes hidden behind long lashes, nice cheekbones, soft hair (or least she imagined it felt as soft as it looked, seeing as she'd never run her hands through his hair before, though in that moment she thought she would very much like to), and a toned body from hours of Quidditch practice...there was really no question why James was one of the most desirable blokes at Hogwarts.

And he wasn't a bad person either. Albeit incredibly immature at times, James had a good, strong heart. He always helped others, and he was loyal to a fault. Lily remembered how he'd defended her to some of the prefects just last month when she'd been working to fix the schedule according to everyone's needs. It just hadn't been possible to satisfy everyone, and many had backlashed. Yet James had been there, defending her, and scolding them all into silence as he praised her and how hard she worked to make Hogwarts better for everyone.

That's why Lily stared at him in History class. She spent hours trying to figure out the puzzle that was James Potter. And still, she was unsuccessful. He was an enigma to her, and that bothered her. Lily knew she was bright, and not being able to understand the workings of a teenage boy had driven her mad these past few months. Ever since they'd had to work together as Head Boy and Girl, Lily had felt drawn to Potter. And it frightened her.

Lily sighed as she looked into James' eyes. "Fine," she said quietly.

"What was that?" James smiled teasingly. "Fine, what?"

She exhaled slowly. "Will you please…" she hesitated, "kiss me so I can get out of here and back to class? I'm already late as it is."

James' smile was so blinding as he said, "I'm going to pretend you stopped at 'kiss me' and humbly oblige."

Lily rolled her eyes and was about to retort something when James suddenly swooped down and planted his lips on hers.

Lily closed her eyes, relishing in the comforting warmth and feel of his lips against hers. His hands gripped at her waist, pulling her closer to him. He coaxed her lips open with his, their tongues meeting in the middle as they each pressed up against the other.

James suddenly pushed her a little, walking them backwards without removing his lips from hers. The mistletoe must have released them, Lily thought distractedly.

She felt her back up against the stone wall and pulled back, breathing heavily as she looked up at James, who was pressed against her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, both feeling overheated and out of breath. James hadn't been lying, Lily thought ruefully; he was a fantastic kisser.

"James-" she began, and he shook his head.

"Don't," he whispered.

Lily just looked at him, thinking hard. Slowly, she went on her toes, and pressed her lips back against his, briefly, testing his reaction, and hers.

Pulling back after the peck, all she could - very thoughtfully - say was, "Hm."

At that, James grinned, and Lily felt the corners of her mouth tugging upwards to return it.

"I think," he began slowly, as if gauging her reaction to the words coming out of his mouth, "that seeing as we're already twenty minutes late to Transfiguration, there's really no point in going now. McGonagall will just have a cow and be angry with us, and honestly, I'd much prefer to stay right where we are."

Feeling her grin stretch even more, Lily said, sounding amused as she teased him, "I think you make a somewhat valid argument, Mr. Potter."

Staring at each other once more, they simultaneously met their lips together again in a warm embrace, pulling at each other's hair and clothes in a wild frenzy of passion and heat.

Later, when they ran into each other again on the way to dinner at the Great Hall, James once again cornered Lily under the mistletoe. After shooing her friends away and assuring them she was fine, she dragged James to a nearby broom closet afterwards to continue.

And so, for every year to come, James continued to put up charmed mistletoe anywhere he saw Lily during the holidays, hoping to corner the fiery, beautiful redhead who'd captured his heart.

It was under charmed mistletoe in the year 1978, after they'd been dating for a while, that James proposed to Lily under the mistletoe.

She couldn't leave until she said yes.

**_The End._**


End file.
